


Mal's Worst Regret

by blessedcursebreaker (roryfreisthler)



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Mal (Disney), Boarding School, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Fae Magic, Forbidden Love, Gen, Magical Revenge, Moving, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Quote: We don't really have dating on the island. It's more like gang activity. (Disney), School, Secret Relationship, Transferring schools, Waiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roryfreisthler/pseuds/blessedcursebreaker
Summary: Mal has many regrets when she is forced to transfer schools to Auradon Prep, and starts a relationship with Prince Ben in an attempt to steal Fairy Godmother's wand. Her worst regret is that she made promises to her girlfriend, Uma, when she left her behind on the the Isle of the Lost, that she can't keep. And fae really aren't supposed to break promises.
Relationships: Ben & Mal (Disney: Descendants), Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Evie & Jay & Mal & Carlos de Vil, Evie & Mal (Disney), Evie/Mal (Disney), Mal & Maleficent (Disney), Mal/Uma (Disney)
Kudos: 6





	Mal's Worst Regret

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my google drive from years ago and decided to finish a chapter and post it. So. Here you go, random Mal/Uma fanfic.

“The four of you are going to another high school… in Auradon!”

Mal, Evie, Carlos, Jay and Uma looked at each other in confusion. Mal was the first to speak. “The four of us? In Auradon?”

Sure, dating was kind of a gang activity on the Isle of the Lost, but that more or less just meant a complicated web of relationships with everyone hooking up with everyone who looked vaguely attractive and a few possessive people who would stab anyone if they touched their partner without permission.

Uma was one such possessive person, even though she knew her amazing girlfriend, as the daughter of one of the best villains ever, could hold her own. She looked at Maleficent with a glare. That witch would not separate her or her girlfriend from any of the villain kids, even if it was the youngest one.

“You, my little munchkin. Along with Evie, Carlos and Jay.” Maleficent hand-waved the three in succession, and as she did some of her henchmen grabbed them.

Uma watched her wonderful girlfriend in a mixture of pride and anger. Sure, she was glad that Mal had been selected to go to Auradon, and that she was being appropriately respectful towards her mother — of course she was. But her temper flared at being left out from the mission. She was going to be separated from her girlfriend for who knows how long — maybe forever. The horrid people in Auradon didn’t exactly have a policy of giving people descended from villains choices or freedom.

“Okay… what are we supposed to do there?” Uma smiled as Mal asked the important question.

“That, my dear, is something that only you and the other three will know. No sea witch. Take them away,” Mal snapped, as the goons picked up the other three kids and walked away.

“I’ll… talk to you before I leave,” Mal said to Uma, eyeing her nervously. Uma nodded. Of course there was a plan — everyone on the Isle of the Lost was brilliant. And they would find a way to take back Auradon.

***

Uma sat not-so-patiently in Mal’s loft, eyeing the spray-painted words and waiting for her girl to come back. Her eyes wandered over the room, knowing that she’d be the one taking care of it for hopefully not too long. She trusted her girlfriend, but she didn’t trust those bastards over in Auradon not to try to kill her or something like that.

Thankfully, Uma didn’t have to wait too long for Mal to return - this time. Mal jogged up the stairs, looking at Uma with tired eyes. “I can’t believe I have to do this.”

“Then think about something better,” Uma crossed the room, and in a few seconds was pinning Mal to the wall in a kiss, while her girlfriend attempted to act shocked but more just showed how much she liked it.

“Come on, let’s have fun. It’s our last chance before who knows how long,” Uma said, grabbing Mal and pulling her towards the bed.

“Shouldn’t we be talking… you know, about what this means for us?” Mal asked nervously.

“What does it change? You’re mine, I’m yours, anyone else is just fun,” Uma put her hands on Mal’s shoulders, pushing her backwards. Mal shrugged and let Uma climb on top of her and pull off her clothes.

“No underwear?” Uma widened her eyes in faux-shock. “How bad.”

“Rotten to the core, apparently,” Mal said, sticking her tongue out.

“Nah, I think you’re kind of…” Uma’s head was between Mal’s in a flash, licking in a way that was deliberately teasing. She came back up, face hovering over Mal’s. “Sweet,”

“Can you please just…” Mal squirmed underneath Uma, pushing herself up to Uma’s leg to get some friction.

“Not tease you? But it’s so fun,” Uma kissed Mal’s shoulders and neck before returning between her legs.

“Fuck… Uma….” Mal breathed, unable to focus. “We need to talk about this!”

Uma sat up, pouting. “Fine. What is there to talk about?”

“I kind of doubt they'll send us back for any sort of spring or winter break. I honestly am not so sure they'll let us go back during the summers. We're only sixteen, we won't be able to make our own choices about where to live until we become adults. I don't exactly know what this is all about, but I think they're trying to fix us. Integrate us into Auradonian society. I don't know if we'll ever be legally able to come back.” Mal admitted. Her conversation with her mother had certainly terrified her of what the possibilities would be if she failed at her task.

“But you're going to take Auradon down,” Uma stared into Mal's eyes. “Right?”

“Of course! There's a plan, I'm going to do everything I can. But I want you to be prepared for the possibility that you might have to wait a _long time_ for it to come through and for us to see each other again,” Mal said, her voice a little squeaky.

Uma squeezed Mal's butt. “You're amazing, you'll figure it out fast. I have faith in you.”

“But if I don't? What then?” Mal asked.

“Well, then...” Uma's voice was shaky. “Then we're still each other's. We've been each other's for years, we can wait to see each other again. We can hook up with each other, but no serious commitments. Neither of us are going to get-” she made a grimace “ _married_ or anything like that.”

Mal snorted. “Married? Yeah, right. Gross.”

“Well, I hear they do it on the Isle,” Uma giggled. “True love between princes and princesses and everything.” 

“I'm going to miss you,” Mal said, grabbing her girlfriend's hand and holding it tightly. 

“More reason to come back fast, then,” Uma kissed her cheek. “Mine.”

“Yours,” Mal said, though her stomach was making flips. 


End file.
